1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to apparatus and methods of calibration.
2. Description of Related Art
Image sensors are incorporated into the structure of, or otherwise utilized in the operation of, various devices, such as, for example, scanners, copiers and facsimile machines. However, conventional image sensors are typically subject to positional errors, which can be referred to as offset errors, and/or intensity errors, which can be referred to as gain errors. These errors effect the quality of the output of the image sensors.